


Puzzle Pieces

by Persephone123



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone123/pseuds/Persephone123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The argument that should have taken place after Glease</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

The hall was deserted when Blaine finally caught up with Kurt. Kurt acted like he could not hear Blaine chasing after him. Blaine finally caught up enough to grab Kurt’s arm and turn him around. Kurt wrenched his arm out of Blaine’s grasp.

“Don’t touch me!” Kurt spat out harshly wanting to get as far away from Blaine as he could at the moment. Blaine was slightly taken back by the harsh tone. He had never heard Kurt once use that tone when talking to him. Dread settled in the pit of Blaine’s stomach. He had to make things right. 

“Please tell me why you won’t even talk to me! I know you didn’t come all this way just to see some glee club play.” Blaine said quickly. “Come on, Kurt; tell me what is on your mind!” Blaine knew that goading Kurt might not be the best way to start a conversation but he knew it worked. Kurt’s eyes flared as he turned to fully face Blaine. 

“You want me to tell you what is wrong; where do I even begin? Last year you jumped all over me about texting another guy! You sang a song in glee class about me being a cheater when I never did anything with him. Then you come all the way to New York and tell me that you cheated on me! You want to know why I am not talking to you. It’s because I am so mad and hurt but I still love you so much that it hurts. It hurts to breathe and it tears me apart to think about you. I didn’t come all the way back here to see the play I came back because I had to see you! When I finally saw you everything hit me all at once and all I could see was you telling me you cheated. It kept repeating itself over and over in my head. I would have rather you slept with Sebastian at least then I know I could hate him for it but no you decided to sleep with some random stranger who didn’t even know you had a boyfriend. How am I supposed to hate him when he was just as much a victim as I am?” Kurt yelled until his throat felt raw. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at the man he once planned to spend the rest of his life with. How was this fair? Hadn’t the world had enough of stepping all over Kurt Hummel? When was he going to catch a break?

“Kurt, I have apologized over and over again! What more do you want from me?” Blaine begged. He knew that he had made a horrible mistake and now all he wanted to do was fix it. He knew that Kurt and he were destined for forever but now one stupid mistake could take all of that away from them.

“You don’t think that I know you are sorry! Being sorry is easy! You should never have cheated! You should have talked to me or better yet show up at my door step like you did to tell me you cheated. Why couldn’t you come and see me without having to be guilty of something? How would you have felt if I had cheated on you because trust me I have had more than enough opportunities to do so? Never once did I ever even entertain the thought of being with someone else but you! All I ever wanted was to have everything that we had ever planned together! I wanted to get married to you and buy a home and have two kids and grow old and grey together but how can we have that now? How can I ever trust you again? Thanks to you I will spend the rest of my life wondering why I was never good enough for you. Why I was never enough!” Kurt yelled. He wanted to throw something at Blaine but he refrained from doing so because he knew that it would be childish. Blaine felt defeated. He knew that Kurt had self-esteem issues when they met but never did he entertain the thought that one day he would make them all worse.

“Kurt, please, I will do anything that you want to make this better. You are more than enough! Please, don’t ever believe you are anything less than perfect! Please, you just have to tell me what I need to do.” Blaine begged. His heart ached knowing that this could be the end of everything that they knew, everything that they shared. Kurt looked so heart broken and it was all Blaine’s fault. 

“Then you sang our song, the song that made me fall in love with you, right before you told me you cheated. You ruined our song with this horrible memory.” Kurt whispered, his voice trembling. Blaine’s heart broke all over again because he knew he was the reason that this angel was in tears. 

“Please, just give me a chance. Let me show you every single day that I can be better, that I can be who you need me to be. I know I don’t deserve you anymore and I know I never will again. I am begging you to let me try again. You are my missing puzzle piece; you are my soul mate and I was too stupid to see that before. I am so sorry for all the pain that I have caused you. I want to make this right.” Blaine exclaimed desperately. Kurt sighed before walking over to stand right in front of Blaine. The anger was slowly draining from his system. He was so tired of fighting; all he ever did was fight. Slowly he reached his hand up and settled it against Blaine’s cheek. Blaine very softly lent into his palm afraid that any sudden movements might frighten Kurt away. 

“I love you, and I will always love you. I can’t forgive you, not now. I just need some time and you need to know for sure if this is worth it. I can’t do this again and I won’t. Just give me some time.” Kurt whispered before retracting his hand. Blaine gave him a small smile.

“Take all the time you need.”


End file.
